


Arthur: The Continuation: 12-08-05

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: It's a whole new day, and everyone is aging. Everyone is soon to be changing, and there's a new member of the Read family





	Arthur: The Continuation: 12-08-05

The Reads are growing up and slowly changing. Arthur is twelve and going into seventh grade. He adjusts his glasses in the mirror in his new room. The glasses have thinner rims, but he needs them all the same. He’s moved rooms and now has the garage to himself. He wanted the basement, but Jane and David don’t like the idea of their son sleeping underground. DW “Dora” and Kate “Katie Bug” now share Arthur’s old room.

Dora is eight and has ruby red-rimmed circular glasses. She slips on her purple Japanese Katakana jacket and adjusts her headband in her vanity. She starts third grade today, and her younger sister starts kindergarten. Katie Bug is on the other side of her room, jumping on her bed, and singing with her imaginary friend Toady. Bouncing on the unmade bed draws kernels of popcorn to the floor.

“Katie!” Dora complains, noticing the food crumbs in the mirror. “This is my room, too!”

With Katie sharing with Dora, the three kids have a baby brother named Ethan. Jane and David hold most of their attention on the new baby, so they don’t rush to the door when the bell rings. Dora runs downstairs while Arthur opens his wall. After Arthur leaves the garage with his bike, he shuts and locks the garage door.

“Arthur!” Dora calls from the front door, keeping Buster from coming in. “Get your dorky friends out of here!”

“Hey, Buster!” Arthur calls out in response, also noticing another friend sat on the stoop. “Hey, Francine. Ready for school?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Francine shrugs. “Joining soccer and track this year. Maybe basketball or softball too.”

“Arthur,” Buster whines. “Don’t your dad have any cookies today?”

“No. He’s been too busy with Ethan.”

The three preteens bike down the sidewalk, talking about the two possible teachers they could get. Lakewood Junior High is a little farther away from the elementary school, but it’s still within biking distance. Along the way, they pick up LaDonna and Binky. LaDonna has a crush on Buster, but it’s less than obvious. Binky, since the Tough Customers have broken apart, never really talks to the other members. While waiting for the sidewalk light to turn, Buster pulls out a thermos of tea and takes a few gulps.

“I thought that’d be soup or something.” LaDonna comments.

“Nah. The soup is in my backpack.”

She shivers a little. “Wow. You can tell it’s getting close to fall. It’s cold out.”

Buster shrugs. “It doesn’t feel cold to me.”

The light turns, ending the conversation. As the group bikes to the school, two limos pass by. One belongs to the Crosswires, and Muffy is in the backseat chatting to Fern via cell phones. The second belongs to the Macdonalds. Thirteen-year-old Molly fixes her eight-year-old brother James’ bent eyeglass frame in the backseat. The preteens on the bikes finally arrive at the school. It is much larger than their elementary school, and they are astounded.


End file.
